totalna_porazka_the_bestfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Wodne Starcie Patałachów
Totalna Porażka : Wyspa Oskayi - odcinek 5/13 Przypomnienie Topher : 'Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce : Wyspie Oskayi - drużyny musiały spędzić noc w lesie. Między Rose i Matthew'em coraz bardziej zaczęło iskrzyć, Zick podstawił drużynie Flamingów pułapkę, ale to Orły w nią wpadły. Flamingi wygrały, a Orły pozbyły się irytującego Zicka. Kto dziś dołączy do wyeliminowanych ofiar? Co nowego nas czeka? Czy Rose i Matt będą się ruchać? Wszystkiego się dowiecie oglądając Totalną Porażkę : Wyspę Oskayi!!! ''Czołówka... Chatka Orłów '''Severin : Dobrze, że wywaliśmy tego idiotę. Gdyby nie jego pułapka, to byśmy wygrali. ;-; Mackenzie : '''Nie ma co żyć przeszłością, dzisiaj się postaramy i wygramy. '''Wszyscy : Tak! Przybijają drużynową piątkę. Pokój Zwierzeń Severin : '''Czyżby drużyna frajerów wzięła się w garść i skupiła się na programie na poważnie? ;u; Chatka Flamingów '''Rose : '''Nie mogę uwierzyć, że wpadli we własne sidła. (please) '''Zack : A ja nie mogę uwierzyć w głupotę mojego brata. ;-; Daniela : '''Dzięki niemu wygraliśmy. ;p '''Zack : '''I właśnie dlatego nie mogę uwierzyć w jego głupotę. ;_; Pokój Zwierzeń '''Zack : Dzięki Zick za to, że wgraliśmy dzięki tobie. Kibicuj mi ok. ;) Stołówka Wszyscy wchodzą... Layla : Co dziś za obrzydliwe żarło nam przygotowałeś Chefie? :) Chef Hatchet : '''Bycze parówki. :) '''Lili : To znaczy bycze jądra? ;n; Matthew, Rose : Mmm...jądra... Chef Hatchet : Aha. Nie, to są parówki z byka. Daniela : Szkoda, że nie to pierwsze. ;p Alan : Wielka szkoda... ;d Mackenzie : Ja nie będę tego jadła. ;u; Chef Hatchet : 'To wypierdalaj. ;u; '''Mackenzie : '''Z wielką chęcią. ;u; ''Wchodzi Topher... '''Topher : '''Dzień dobry wy żałosne patałachy! Jak tam samopoczucie? ;3 '''Layla : '''Srak. :* '''Topher : '''Domyślałem się...Dzisiaj wprowadzimy coś nowego! '''Severin : Zamianę drużyn, która miała być w poprzednim odcinku? ;-; Topher : Nie. ;) Alexandra : Gofry na śniadanko? <3 Topher : '''Marzysz... >) '''Matthew : Nowego prowadzącego? >) Topher : A wyjebać ci? Zack : '''Jak ty pizda jesteś. ;__; '''Topher : A chcesz do armaty? Zack : Nie? -.- Topher : '''To zamknij mordę z łaski swojej. ;n; Pokój Zwierzeń '''Zack : Po sezonie się z nim policzę. ;p Stołówka Topher : Dziś wprowadzamy laleczki Voo-Doo! >) Wszyscy : He? Topher : '''Na wyspie znajduje się kilka laleczek Voo-Doo. Ten, kto znajdzie jedną z takich - będzie mógł w dowolnym momencie sezonu wyeliminować dowolnie wybraną osobę. >) '''Wszyscy : >) Pokój Zwierzeń Severin : Takich by mi się z 12 przydało. ;u; Stołówka Topher : Teraz przechodzimy do wyzwania. Ubierzcie się w stroje kąpielowe. Za 20 minut widzę wszystkich na plaży. 20 minut później... Plaża Topher : '''Dzisiejsze zadanie będzie mieszanką zadania z 13 odcinka TDI, odcinka 5 TDROTI i z 17 odcinka TDWT. Będziecie musieli zbudować łódź, a następnie stoczyć ze sobą wojnę. Takie statki, tylko realne. Musicie zebrać po drodze kilka chorągiewek. Flamingi mają różowe chorągiewki, a Orły - fioletowe. Drużyna, która zatopi statek drugiego zepsołu i dopłynie do mety w całości - wygra i otrzyma nagrodę. Dzień w 5-gwiazdkowym SPA. Przegrani wyeliminują dzisiaj jedną osobę. Wszystko zrozumieliście? '''Wszyscy : Nom. Topher : 'Nie spodziewałem się. ;u; Start! Wyzwanie ''Obie drużyny zaczynają budować łodzie... '''Rose : '''Tutaj są same rupiecie, jak mamy coś z tego zbudować?! ;-; '''Matthew : Wyobraźnia. ;-; Rose : '''Zero weny. ;-; '''Zack : '''Improwizacja. ;d '''Rose : Och weź przestań... Alan : '''Czyżbyś nie umiała? ;p '''Rose : '''Kolego, umiem za to porządnie spuścić łomot. Mam na tobie przetestować? ;p '''Alan : Nie, dzięki. ;)))) Rose : To ogar. ;)))) Lili : Koledzy i koleżanki z drużyny, moglibyście nam pomóc? :) Rose, Matthew, Alan : Tak! :o Layla : Kto zrobi wiosła? Daniela : Ja. W dzieciństwie robiłam. :) Layla : '''Po chuj? xd '''Daniela : '''Za hajs. Myślisz, że bezintersownie? (please) '''Layla : Wyglądasz na taką. (please) Daniela : Wygląd może kłamać. (please) Zack : '''Od kiedy nasza Daniela jest taka niegrzeczna? ;-; '''Daniela : '''Niegrzeczna to ja będę, jeśli ktoś będzie mnie obrażał. ;) '''Rose : To zrozumiałe. :) Alan : '''No właśnie. ;) '''Daniela : '''Dobra, róbmy tą łódkę i wygrajmy! :D Pokój Zwierzeń '''Layla : Takie podejście to mi się podoba! Bądźmy optymistami! :D Daniela : Grunt to myśleć poztywnie, prawda? :) Wyzwanie Tymczasem u Orłów... Net : '''Nie mam mowy, nie będziesz się opierdalał Severin! '''Severin : '''W poprzednim wyzwaniu się starałem najbardziej ze wszystkich. Należy mi się jakiś odpoczynek. Wy się namęczcie, a ja się zdrzemnę. ;) '''Net : '''No ciekawe, że się starałeś. Ciągle narzekałeś i byłeś spięty jakbyś miał kołek w tyłku. Jesteś Courtney? '''Severin : A wy się ze wszystkiego śmialiście jak niedojeby. Angie : '''Działamy razem do chuja pana! Rusz dupę i masz nam pomagać. '''Severin : '''Kto dał ci prawo mi rozkazywać?! -_- '''Darwin : Jprdl...Ale zgrany team... ;__; Mackenzie : To wina tego obiboka... ;-; Severin : 'Róbcie co chcecie, ale beze mnie. -.- ''Odchodzi... '''Angie : Widzieliście? Frajer... -.- Alexandra : 'Niech wypierdala. Postarajmy się, to wygramy. Byle razem. ''Przybijają drużynową piątkę. Pokój Zwierzeń '''Angie : '''Pierdolony samolub...Chociaż jak przegramy, to nie będziemy się zastanawiać, kogo wywalić. -,- '''Severin : Należy mi się odpoczynek, ale od nich. Gdybyście utknęli w takim beznadziejnym zespole, zrobilibyście tak samo. Spróuję znaleźć tę zasraną Voo-Doo. Wyzwanie Łodzie skończone. Czas na drugą część wyzwania - Statki. Severin wraca zadowolony. Severin : '''Skończyliście? '''Mackenzie : '''Czy ktoś coś mówił? '''Darwin : Chyba nie. Wsiadamy. Severin : Aha. Whatever... ;-; Gdy Severin chce wejść na pokład, Orły podnoszą schodki. Severin : '''Heloł...ja nie wszedłem! -.- '''Angie : '''Słyszeliście cokolwiek? '''Wszyscy : '''Nie. '''Severin : '''Grrr... >( Pokój Zwierzeń '''Severin : A więc tak się bawią? Zobaczymy jeszcze, kto się będzie kim bawił... >( Angie : '''Ten cwel na to zasłużył. Bez niego też damy sobie radę. ;) Wyzwanie '''Topher : Czas...Start!!! Statki wypływają na morze...Orły wkońcu wpuściły Severina. Darwin : '''Okej zgraja, robimy tak : trójka będzie strzelać do nich, jedno będzie sterować, pozostała dwójka zbierać flagi. Ok? '''Wszyscy : Ok. Dzielą się - Darwin, Mackenzie i Net strzelają, Severin steruje, a Angie i Alexandra zbierają flagi. Layla : '''Strzelają Rose, Alan i Zack, Matthew steruje, ja, Daniela i Lili zbieramy flagi. Może tak być? '''Wszyscy : Tak. Drużyny zaczynają do siebie strzelać, przy siedmiu razach żadnego celnego. (please) Severin : No ludzie! W takim tempie to się skończy amunicja. Trafcie w nich do cholery! Net : Zamaiast nas krytykować, sam byś mógł spróbować! -,- Severin : Nie mogę, jestem za sterem. ;) Net : '''To siedź cicho i nie krytykuj. ;-; '''Angie : '''Wolneij trochę, bo nie zdążymy zebrać wszystkich! -,- '''Severin : I tak nie zbierzecie. -_- Angie : '''Skąd ta pewność? '''Severin : To przeczucie. Angie : '''Mhm... '''Alexandra : Drużyno, myślcie pozytywnie. I nie kłóćcie się. Współpraca jest najważniejsza! ;d Mackenzie : To nie my się kłócimy, tylko Severin. ;-; Severin : Bo nie mam zamiaru słuchać, jaki to zły jestem. ;-; Angie : Gdybyś wziął się do pracy, to nikt by tak na ciebie nie mówił. Pamiętaj, że sam nas do tego zmusiłeś swoim lenistwem. :) Severin : '''Żebyś ty zaraz na leniwą nie wyszła... ;) '''Angie : '''O to się nie bój. ;) '''Severin : '''Aha. ;) '''Darwin : '''Cholera...trafili nas! Zbierajcie te flagi i płyniemy jak najszybciej. Dawaj Severin! '''Angie : '''Ale nie zdążymy zebrać wszystkich... '''Darwin : Wolisz, żebyśmy zatonęli? ;-; Severin : '''No właśnie Angie, może chcesz? -_- '''Angie : Co to miało znaczyć?! >( Pokój Zwierzeń Angie : Ten złośliwy synek mnie już zaczyna irytować. Nie ma się już do czego przyczepić...Pizda. >.> Severin : '''Na wypadek, jeśli byśmy przegrali, muszę pogrążyć kogoś innego, jak mam zostać. Ale kogo? ;-; Wyzwanie '''Rose : '''Jedziemy ich! Dalej! Łuuuu!!! :D '''Matthew : '''Jaka podnieta Rose. xD '''Rose : Nie taka, jak twoja na mój widok. ^_^ Matthew : '''Jak ty mnie dobrze znasz. ^_^ '''Rose : No wiem. >) Layla : 'Alan? Coś ci się stało? '''Alan : '''Nieee, wszystko jest w porządku. ;))) Pokój Zwierzeń '''Alan : '''Akurat w takim momencie musiała mnie złapać sraczka...OMG >.> Wyzwanie ''Drużyny z prawie w całosci rozwalonymi łodziami zbliżają się do mety. Severin postanawia wdać swój plan w życie. '''Angie : Alex, nachyl się - zbieramy! Razem z Alexandrą nachylają się, Severin "przypadkowo" popycha Angie, wytrącając wszystkie flagi z jej rąk do wody. Angie, Alexandra : '''Nieeeeeee!!!! :O :( '''Severin : ANGIE TY NIEZDARO!!! >( Angie : Ja?! To ty mnie popchnąłeś!!! >( Severin : '''To był wypadek! >( '''Angie : Chyba raczej sabotaż! >( Odwracają się Net, Mack i Darwin. Mackenzie : Co tam się dzieje?! Gdzie wszystkie flagi?!?! o_O Darwin : 'Tylko mi nie mówcie, że je upuściłyście. ''robi się czerwony z gniewu... '''Severin : '''To Angie!!! Wszystkie upuściła łamaga jedna! >:( '''Angie : '''To Severin mnie popchnął!!! >:( '''Net : A jak Severin się tam znalazł?! -_- Severin : '''Chciałem....pomóc! ;-; '''Mackenzie : '''To fantastycznie nam pomogłeś. Brak już mi na ciebie słów. -.- '''Darwin : Ludzie....Angie Wszyscy : Co? Darwin : 'Przegraliśmy. >:(((( ''Słychać głos Tophera. '''Topher : '''Agresywne Flamingi wygrywają!!! 3 raz. (please) Orły, z wami spotkam się na eliminacjach! Jedno z was wyleci! >D '''Orły : Och... :/ Topher : Flamingi, tak jak obiecałem - otrzymują nagrodę, czyli dzień w 5-gwiazdkowym SPA! Wyruszacie za 15 minut! Flamingi : '''ŁUUUHUUU!!! <3 '''Topher : Teraz zjeżdżajcie się doprowadzić do porządku. Na dzisiaj to wszystko. Statek Orłów został rozstrzelany, a zawodnicy musieli dopłynąć do brzegu. Pokój Zwierzeń Angie : 'Znowu przegraliśmy...A to wszystko przez Severina! Już po nim, tak jak obiecaliśmy! Przynajmniej nikt nie będzie nam już marudził i nas sabotował... -_- '''Severin : '''Pierdu, pierdu...Mam to gdzieś, czy zagłosują na mnie, czy nie... Eliminacje '''Topher : '''Pojechaliście na hat-trick. Ale z was dziady daremne. Idźcie zagłosować. ''Głosują... '''Topher : Głosy były niemal identyczne. Stosunek : 5-1. Pierwsza pianka wędruje do......Net. Druga pianka trafi do......Darwina. Trzecią i czwartą piankę otrzymują...............Alexandra i Mackenzie. Zostały dwie osoby. Angie - która upuściła wszystkie flagi i skazała drużynę na porażkę i Severin - który "przypadkiem" ją popchnął. Program opuści dziś....... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... SEVERIN!!! Severin : '''Wydaje mi się, że nigdzie się nie wybieram. :) '''Angie : '''Because? ;) '''Severin : Mam coś, dzięki czemu zostanę w programie. Pokazuje laleczkę Voo-Doo. Wszyscy : CO?!?!?!?! O____o Topher : Nieźle! Odnalzłeś jedną z pięciu Voo-Doo już w pierwszy dzień! To oznacza, że zostajesz i możesz wybrać dowolną osobę, którą wyeliminujesz! Severin : Trudny wybór... :') Wybieram... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ANGIE!!! Angie : '''Czemu mnie?! :O :( '''Severin : Za to, co dzisiaj się wydarzyło. Bywaj mała! :) Angie : Frajer! Zdziela go po twarzy. Topher : 'Czas na Armatę Wstydu! ''Chwilę później... Armata Wstydu '''Topher : '''Coś na dowidzenia Angie? ;) '''Angie : Tak. Severin, ty szmato los się na tobie zeeeeeemmmśścccciiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Została wystrzelona. Topher : Została już tylko dwunastka. Kto zostanie wysłany precz przez Armatę jako następny? Czy Severin będzie antagonistą tego sezonu? Co czeka tych frajerów w kolejnym odcinku? Tego dowiecie się już za kilka dni w Totalnej Porażce : Wyspie Oskayi!!! Pokój Zwierzeń Severin : Bycie antagonistą jest lepsze, niż cipowatym protagonistą. To mi imponuje! Angie była moim pierwszym celem i ofiarą! Teraz pora na resztę! Już wszyscy wkrótce wylecą!!! >) Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki BO$$A Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki : Wyspy Oskayi